¿Que tan largo es: para siempre?
by EXXEN
Summary: mi primer fic, epero que les guste, es hacerca de raeven y cb,soy pesimo para los summary, es T solo por si acaso.
1. Prologo

¿QUE TAN LARGO ES PARA SIEMPRE?

Diaclaimer: los jovenes titanes no me pertenecen

* * *

PROLOGO.- wy?

La lluvia caía a cantaros desde el cielo, aunque tormenta seria una palabra mas acertada, tanto para lo que ocurría fuera de las ventanas de la torre T como para lo que pasaba en la mente de Raven, todo era un caos en su mente, sus personalidades estaban en un desorden tal que no se podía ni oír lo que pensaba la Raven real, pero ¿Cuál era la razón de todo este barullo? Ella lo sabia, pero no quería admitirlo.

En su mente solo había una pregunta …¿Por qué? , cada una de sus personalidades tenia una respuesta diferente; para rabia era porque estaba jugando con ella, para inteligencia no era sino una buena cuestión (saber sin comprender….),timidez bueno ella creía que tal vez era importante para el, pero no se atrevía a decirlo, para felicidad era una muestra de que la quería y eso la hacia pues … mas feliz, para tristeza no era mas que un intento de ser su amigo pero nada mas , y asi una a una sus personalidades opinaban en su mente y no la dejaban pensar(que contradicción dios mio).

Su mente retrocedía a pausas hacia los momentos en los que la aquella pregunta la empezó a aquejar; la primera vez cuando el tonto entro a su mente y le dijo que la consideraba su amiga; en ese momento sintió una pequeña punzada pero la ignoro.

O cuando la salvo de aquella bestia convirtiéndose el mismo en una, o más recientemente luego de lo ocurrido con malchior, palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza

-crees que estas sola raven pero no es asi.-esas palabras le levantaron un poco los animos pero regresaron esa cuestión a su mente, ¿Por qué?...

Simplemente no comprendía a ese cabeza hueca, era demasiado liviano, no lo entendía, porque rayos se lo tomaba todo a broma, porque rayos se la pasaba molestándola; una vez, solo una vez le pregunto a Víctor porque chico bestia actuaba tan despreocupadamente y le comento se empezaba a creer que realmente no tenia cerebro- la respuesta de cyborg fue rara

-el tiene cerebro, bastante mas que una persona normal pero, utilizarlo le es doloroso, recordar es doloroso para el- y sin decir mas se fue; aquello solo le habia dejado mas confundida que antes, no podía comprender, ¿Por qué?,… ¿Por qué? esa era la pregunta que la atormentaba y no la dejaba en paz.

Mas de una vez había estado a punto de perder el control de si misma y preguntarle a gritos ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿POR QUE? Maldita sea por que, si a pesar de lo mal que lo trataba a veces, por que el aun asi no explotaba , cual era la razón de que simplemente sonriera y dejara de quejarse, maldición no podía sacarse eso de la mente.

Una vocecilla la saco de sus caóticos pensamientos.

-rae, vamos a ir por unas pizzas vienes?

Rayos era el, dios que no la podía dejar en paz ni por un segundo(en realidad la había dejado en paz todo el dia, pues ella había estado encerrada desde el desayuno)

-vamos, no haz comido nada desde el desayuno, podrías enfermar.

No dejo de molestar hasta que ella salió y cuando por fin habrio la puerta de su habitación ahí estaba el dedicándole una sonrrsa como siempre, y ella simplemente se preguntaba por que

Por que era amable con ella, por que insistia en seguir pegado a ella, ¿por que el? ¿por que?

Y sin querer, la pregunta se escapo de sus labios y el la escucho:

-¿por qué?

-¿Por qué, que?-pregunto el

¿Por qué? eres asi con migo, que te preocupa que yo enferme?.

Somos amigos no?-y dicho esto la tomo del brazo, sonrio y se la llevo de ahí

Raven sintió un dolor en el pecho al oir esa respuesta, y de nuevo la asalto esa pregunta ¿Por qué?

* * *

esto lo escribi despues de mucho meditarlo, es mi primer fic, no seais muy crueles, jejeje si le gusta a alguien lo sigo. aun hay mas


	2. Hasta el fondo

**CAP 1:Hasta el fondo.**

Eran las 4 am en jump city y tanto en la torre T como en la ciudad todo el mundo dormía plácidamente, o no?; en su habitación un chico verde daba vueltas como poseso en la cama pues no podía acomodarse a dormir; había metido la pata, y no creía que ella lo perdonara, no podía comprender como había sido tan tonto para arruinarlo, ella había aceptado salir a dar una vuelta con el y el la había regado en grande…

_**Flash back.**_

_Era una bella mañana en la ciudad, de esas que se antojan para ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, en la torre de los titanes estaba todo en calma, robin y starfire estaban en la habitación de el platicando y haciendo planes (si, estos 2 son novios),cyborg estaba pegado a la tv jugando un videojuego nuevo que se había comprado y raven leia tranquilamente en su habitación; solo no se veía a chico bestia que estaba bastante aburrido y tenia ganas de salir por ahí, se planteo preguntar a cyborg si quería ir con el a tontear por la ciudad pero recordó que tenia planes con Bee para salir en la tarde asi que desecho la idea, star y el pelos parados estaban descartados también, como extrañaba a terra en días como esos, (y cuando peleaban y cuando desayunaba…)entonces decidió arriesgarse y preguntarle a la ultima persona que hubiese querido verlo en ese momento : a raven; se dirigió a su habitación y golpeo la puerta:_

_-rae, estas ahí?, rae_

_La joven gotica estaba acabando con las ultimas paginas de un libro asi que lo dejo esperando hasta que acabo,al cabo abrió la puerta de su dormitorio._

_-que quieres?_

_-me preguntaba si… este, bueno si t-tu q-qui-quisieras(dios este hombre se estaba muriendo de miedo)._

_-si yo quiero que?-pregunto ella alzando una ceja._

_-si quisieras ir a dar una vuelta al centro o por ahí conmigo?_

_Raven se quedo en shock al escuchar eso, poco a poco fue reaccionando y lo miro a los ojos._

_-si no quieres no es necesario-dijo cb sintiéndose derrotado. Pero antes de que se alejara de ahí una voz lo detuvo._

_-por que no, ya he acabado de leer mi libro y tal vez podamos pasar a la librería-por que había dicho que si sinceramente ni ella misma lo sabia, pero estaba…feliz, si feliz, por al invitación. Se cambio de ropa a algo mas casual (tenia puesta su capucha y eso)y se dirigió al lobby donde cb la esperaba,se sorprendió un poco al velo solo ahí parado._

_-y los demás no vienen?_

_-mmm , no, no les dije, esos dos están muy acaramelados y no quise interrumpir y cy tiene planes y solo esta haciendo tiempo en los videojuegos.-dijo el con tono despreocupado(dios mas tontos no podrían ser los dos)_

_La joven se contrario un poco, pues pensaba que iban a salir todos en bola, pero se calmo, después de todo ella y cb eran amigos no?..._

_-amigos- sintió las palabras salir en susurro de su boca, las saboreo un poco y las saco de su mente._

_-bueno vamos._

_Caminando llegaron al centro de la ciudad, hacia un poco de calor asi que el fue por unos helados, y se sentaron a comerlos en una banca bajo un árbol(dios que trillado me esta saliendo esto). Unas risillas detrás de ellos llamaron la atención de la joven gotica un par de chicas miraban a cb, ella sintió una punzada en el pecho pero la ignoro,( ignoraba que era) su atención se centro en su conversación:_

_-pero como hacemos para que nos de su autógrafo (dios me van a linchar estoy seguro)._

_-primero habrá que distraer a su novia, no vaya a ser celosa._

_N-no-novia? No se había dado cuenta pero por como había pasado todo el dia con cb, pareciera que estuvieran teniendo una cita juntos. Se sonrojo un poco al pensar en eso, lo miro el estaba comiendo se despreocupadamente su helado y no se percataba ni de la discusión de las chicas ni de que raven lo miraba con insistencia,un minuto después cb salió de sus pensamientos y se giro hacia raven que aun seguía mirándolo._

_-que, tengo algo en la cara?-le pregunto esbozando una sonrisa. Raven se sonrojo y giro la cara._

_-oye, ya me has acompañado bastante, hagamos algo que tu quieras, que te parece si vamos a a la librería que pasamos la otra vez en la misión por ese libro que quieres?_

_-esta bien vamos-raven se levanto de su asiento, todo estaba bien y el se estaba comportando extrañamente bien, no había dicho ningún chiste, ni nada pero aun conservaba esa sonrisa característica suya en el rostro._

_Encontraron fácilmente la librería, pues raven tenia muy buena memoria, el declino la oferta de entrar, asi que se quedo esperándola afuera._

_En eso mientras esperaba a raven, dio rienda suelta a sus pensamientos; los estaba guardando para cuando no la tuviera cerca, no fuera aser que le leyera la mente._

"_que bonita se ha puesto, tal vez si… no, no cb, no seas tonto, el que ella accediera a salir hoy contigo solo fue un golpe de suerte, ella no piensa asi en ti." _

_En eso las chicas del parque que los habían seguido sin que se dieran cuenta(tenían entrenamiento ninja diría yo), lo encontraron y lo llamaron sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

_-hey, no eres tu cb de los teen titans??-le pregunto una chica de melena castaña_

_-si , soy yo-contesto el un poco fastidiado, nunca faltaba la loca que se quería pasar de lista para burlarse de el._

_-ah este, pues-la chica estaba realmente nerviosa, cosa que cb noto, lo que no noto era quien observaba aquella escena oculta entre las sombras-me preguntaba si quisieras darme un autógrafo y venir a dar la vuelta conmigo y con mis amigas, por ahí somos tus fans(dios voy a vomitar), te vas adivertir lo prometo, no creo que a tu novia le importe mucho-dijo ella reuniendo todo su valor._

_Novia? Pero que? Es cierto por como había estado con raven todo el dia pareciese que estaban en una cita, aun que esa no era su intención… o si? _

_-lo siento, lo del autógrafo si, pero no puedo irme sin avisarle, no seria educado, tal vez otro día te parece?-cb, se moría de ganas de ir con las chicas, pero raven era su amiga, sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar en eso, y el había sido quien la había invitado a pasear, y sinceramente no la iba a regar(aun)de esa manera._

_-ah, ok-dijo la chica un poco decepcionada, tomo el autógrafo y se fue._

_En eso una voz lo asusto_

_-pensé que te irías con ella-era raven, había visto y escuchado todo desde atrás de la cortina de la librería._

_-si, bueno-dijo cb sonrojado-no hubiese sido educado._

_Raven se había percatado de que el no había desmentido a la joven cuando dijo que era su novia, pero no dijo nada, algo en eso la hacía sentir cómoda._

_Siguieron caminando, hacia la torre de los titanes, cb se sentía incomodo con el silencio asi que le hizo platica._

_-yyy de que trata ese libro, que compraste._

_-es un libro de historias-en realidad era un libro de cuentos de hadas, pero esto no se lo iba a decir a el-habia otro que quería comprar pero no traje el suficiente dinero, tal vez mañana regrese._

_Siguieron caminando durante un buen tramo rumbo a la torre, en realidad parecía que estuviesen en mitad de una cita y eso le agradaba a el, en realidad y esto lo desconocían ambos, también a ella. _

_Pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y aunque hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca al llegar al puerto les esperaba una sorpresita:_

_Ahí en recargada sobre el barandal del mirador, una chica de largo cabello rubio, y enfundada en un uniforme escolar miraba al horizonte; si ahí estaba tara la terra amnésica (no se me ocurrió otra cosa)._

_Al ver al joven verde se emociono un poco, haiban logrado llegar a sr amigos cuando el dejo de insistir en que ella era una joven titan._

_-hey cb-lo saludo la chica alegremente._

_Al verla cb se despego inmediatamente de raven, y la saludo un poco nervioso_

_-hey, como estas._

_-bien, bien, iba de camino a mi casa y pues me detuve un rato a ver el mar.-en eso tara reparo en raven.-hey perdón por interrumpir tu cita, no sabia que ustedes eran novios._

_-eh,n-no, no somos novios, ni estamos en una cita jejeje, solo , solo coincidimos al salir nada mas ni sikiera nos kaemos bien- ok aki la había regado en grande._

_Tara simplemente rio por lo bajo y le dio un beso en la mejilla cb para despedirse y se alejo corriendo_

_Cuando cb se giro se encontró con una raven en shock. Cb la tomo de la mano para correr a la torre pues empezaba a lloviznar, pero ella se la sacudió molesta, le dirigió una mirada acida y echo a correr a la torre._

_Al llegar ella se encerro en su habitación y no salió hasta la cena, y durante ella no le dirigió mas que miradas envenenadas._

_Al acabar todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, cb siguió a raven y la alcanzo ene l pasillo._

_-hey rae, que te parece si te a compaño mañana a buscar ese libro que quieres?-pregunto el entusiasmado._

_Ella le dedico una mirada asesina, y le espeto:_

_-para que? Si ni siquiera nos caemos bien. Y se fue flotando asu dormitorio y no salió de ahí en toda la semana._

_**Fin del flash back**_

_Cb se quedo pensando en como enmendar las cosas hasta que se quedo dormido, de repente a eso de las 11:30 am se despertó sobresaltado gritando:_

_-YA SE._

_Continuara…_

* * *

_primero que nada perdon por las faltas de horrografia que pueda presentar estre cap, jeje al parecer dejaron reviws, genial ok lo seguire hasta el final, bueno el prologo es el prologo jejeje la historia en si empeiza aki, tratare de actualizar con un cap cada semana, me es muy dificil hacer un fic de esta tematica(romance) pues no es un genero que se me de muy bien aun asi tratare lo mas que pueda de no regarla(demasiado) la verdad en este cap el amigo verde se hiba a ir con las chicas del principio pero pues no me parecio correcto, debia ser algo qeu causara impacto, y terra me parecio lo ideal. si alguien sabe ya de ke va esto es muy observador los reviews mas tarde pues estoy en veracruz y psss el inter m lo tienen limitado jeje acdtualizo el viernes o el lunes. en el 3 cap veran de ke va esto si aun no lo adivnan._

_ahora con respecto al cap. perdon si lo inicie bien y la regue al final es ke no sabvia ke debia decir cb para metrla hasta el fondo, y kreo ke accabe metiendola yo. jejeje_

_ojala les haya gustado, mmmm ire a ver los reviws_


	3. UNA MANERA

disclaimer:los personajes de los teen titans no me pertenecen(aun)

aclaraciones al final del cap

* * *

Cap 2 una manera

Faltaban unos días para la navidad, oh como le encanta a cb esa festividad era de sus favoritas, festejas alegría y lo mejor : REGALOOOOOOS. Había salido de la torre de los titanes desde muy temprano con una sola cosa en mente, comprar un regalo… no, no un regalo, el regalo para ella, o mas bien para que ella lo perdonara, hacia una semana que no le dirigía la palabra, la verdad estaba un tanto contrariado, pero sabia que había hecho mal y ahora debía enmendar la situación, llevaba ya un buen rato deambulando por el centro comercial, sinceramente esto de comprarle un regalo a rae era bastante difícil ya que sus gustos no eran para nada convencionales, decidió entonces salirse por la tangente y escoger un buen libro(de esos de 4652 páginas) pero sinceramente el no tenia idea de que tipo de libro le gustaban a rae exactamente, se la paso pensando en que libro podría gustarle, pero no se le ocurría gran cosa, asi estuvo deambulando de librería en librería sin saber que comprar simplemente viendo aquí y allá, y no se dio cuenta de que una silueta tenia ya un rato observándolo entre la multitud…

Mientras tanto en la torre de los titanes una raven molesta consigo misma, y con todo aquel inocente que se cruzara en su camino, simplemente no entendía a cb, un momento era el mas amable del mundo y al otro la dejaba tirada por una mirada coqueta de esa rubia amnésica,estaba molesta, enojada, triste y contrariada; no sabia que sentir en ese momento todo iba de maravilla hasta que Tara se apareció y lo arruino tod…un momento, exactamente que fue lo que arruino, no era una cita o algo parecido…o si?, el corazón de raven estaba a mil por hora, por que pensaba en eso, la cara se le había puesto toda roja debido al rumbo actual de sus pensamientos, en ese instante algo dentro de raven se encendio, y sus labios esbozaron una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa sin que ella misma lo notara,pero la mismo tiempo le vino el recuerdo de las palabras de cb "ni si quiera nos llevamos bien" y la tristeza la inundo por dentro.

Meditando sobre esto decidió que lo mejor era salir a dar un paseo, y de paso escabullírsele a starfire, por que si la veía la obligara hacer cosas de chicas con ella. Con esto en mente salió de la torre a toda prisa sin dirigirse hacia ningún lado en especial, y termino por azares del destino en el mismo centro comercial donde estaba cb tonteando de librería en librería(azares del destino o la voluntad del loco que esta escribiendo) y se percato de que alguien lo miraba ocn insistencia y curiosidad, el corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer a esa persona …

-hey cb-chico bestia dio un salto al escuchar su nombre de entre la multitud, se dio la vuelta mirando hacia a todos lados buscando el origen de la voz, ahí parada con una sonrisa en el rostro, se encontraba, la amnesica tara con un vestido de colegiala.

Cb miro expectante a su amiga y le devolvió la sonrisa, y a paso algo apresurado se dirigio a ella,

sin notar que unos ojos se posaban en lo que el hacia(cosa mia o ra esta algo celosa mmm ) al

llegar con tara esta se encontraba mirándolo cuiriosa.-que haces?, esperas a alguien?

-e-e-eeh , no yo, eh bueno, estoy buscando un regalo- logro articular un poco sonrojado

-ohh, y para quien es, si se puede saber, es para una chica?

-eh, bueno…si

-ya se ,un regalo para la chica con la que estabas el otro dia???- cb asienta timidamente con la cabeza- bueno, te parece si me cuentas con mas detalle mientras vamos por un helado-le dijo muy sonriente tara, quien se colgo del brazo derecho de cb llevandolo a la heladeria, mientras rav murmuraba maldiciones sobre rubias estupidas y chicos, con pocas neuronas, hasta que le cayo el veinte de que esas palabras le hacian parecer como una chica celosa de que le esten robando al novio ( tu crees ¬¬).

Cb sonrojado a mas no poder,, trataba de parecer lo mas normal del mundo y tener en mente que la razon de estar ahí, era para el regalo de raven y nada mas, aunque no le molestara la compañía de tara, tenia una prioridad- y eso paso,.. cb me estas escuchando -- dijo tara con cierto aura de enojo al sentirse ignorada, saliendo de sus pensamientos cb le contesto q si, y que por favor lo escusara, estaba pensando en lo que seria el mejor regalo para ella, sin darse cuenta que estaban a escasos cm de la heladeria- bueno cb, primero el helado y luego el regalo, es mas yo te ayudare ^^ y pronto encontraremos el regalo perfecto- tara con una sonrisa, que hacia sonrojar a cada momento a nuestro chico verde , sintiendo que no solucionaria nada, cb acepto la propuesta de tara, y haci ambos pidieron un helado de chocolate, mientras caminaban raven los seguia entre sombras, tratando de escuchar lo que decian, pero por el bullicio de la gente, gran parte de la platica se distorcionaba haciendola escuchar otra cosa, o tal vez era una mala jugada de su mente no lo se- y dime cb te gusto sinceramente- claro tara, por supuesto ^^- raven no pudo sino sentir como algo en su interior se rompia, ardia en ganas de estrangular a aquella rubia, pero porque, como ella habia sentido esos deseos, algo que antes le pareceria estupido, mas sin embargo decidio que era mejors seguiro los.

Cuando por fin nuestra pareja de amigos, llego a su destino final, la biblioteca favorita de raven, estos empezaron la busqueda del libro de recoriendo los pasillos de la dichosa biblioteca, cada estante no pasaba de sapercibido, hasta que por fin dieron con el bendito libro, se encontraba en la parte alta del estante, pero para nuestros amigos, resultaria una tarea difícil por su estatura, así que tara con ayuda de chico bestia se subio para alcanzar el libro, mientras que raven, escuchaba detrás del estante sin poder observar lo que estos hacian. En un descuido de tara, esta pierde el equilibrio, y cae sobre chico bestia, quedando en una posición muy comprometedora, raven solo escucho el ruido, y quizo asomar a ver que pasaba pero no podia, no queria ser descubierta no todavía, pero algo la saco de su pequeño trance- ne chico bestia, muevete un poco mas, me duele así… no así no…. Así- pero …tara… no puedo…… así- raven perdio la poca calma que tenia, y salio de su escondite con cara de pocos amigos- que creen que estan haciendo!!!- sin poder reaccionar, se dio cuenta que no habia razon de decirlo, los se encotraban uno sobre el otro producto de una aparatosa caida.

continua en el cap 3. viaje inesperado.

* * *

person si me tarde en acuttualizar dije lunes o martes gracias adios no dije cual, prometo solemnemente actualizar cad miercoles o viernes.

respecto a la tardanza, pues nadie me dijo k en nanciyaga no habia internet, y bueno kmo me fui de vacaciones, pss anduve en un lapsus de hoy si hoy no.... dios, epero no se decepcionar a nadie, bueno el viernes a mas tardar, escritos ya tengo el cap 3,4 y 7 jeje. gracias a la ayuda de una cuate acabe este cap, grax kyu(por su seguridad y apra ke no lo linchen no dire su nick(luego les doy su direcion para cartas bomba)si le s gusta diganem acepto sugerencias,cartas bomba, criticas destructivas, o lo ke me kieran decir. grax a: **Bro-Chan,,Lobohombre,Arcangel Guerrero y casmus por sus reviews, y por leer mis locuras. EXXEN OFF**


	4. viaje inesperado

Capitulo 3.- viaje inesperado

(o la rara historia de una metida de pata, un regalo, un dulce beso, un muérdago ,un metiche y un berrinche(todo aderezado con una pizca de celos))

Intro…

Si las cosas estaban mal apenas ayer, después de lo de hace unas horas bueno…digamos que el infierno seria un paraíso para cb, si bien luego de muchos problemas había logrado encontrar aquel libro que raven quería, todo le había salido bastante mal, dios lo ultimo que hubiese querido era que raven lo encontrara con Tara en esa posición…

En la torre de los titanes raven luchaba por contener sus emociones, como se había dejado llevar tanto por una tontería , a su paso nada se salvaba de ser derretido o despedazado(muy trillado lo se; gomen) ella sabia la razón pero quería negarlo con toda su alma, después de todo era imposible, por no decir prohibido, que ella pudiese albergar ese tipo sentimientos o mas bien esos sentimientos, lo que había sucedido en la librería no era algo que la enorgulleciese en lo mas minimo, había seguido a chico bestia y a tara desde que los vio en el centro comercial, y por si fuera poco los estuvo espiando todo el rato …

"_flash back"_

_-UGGH, dios que caída, tara estas…-_

_Chico bestia no acabo la frase, la cara te tara estaba a centímetros de distancia, de lo cual tara también se había dado cuenta de la situación, sus caras casi se tocaban y cb tenia las manos en la cintura y espalda de Tara, cualquiera que los hubiese visto en esa posición hubiese pensado miles de cosas, si miles de cosas, pero ninguna de ellas buena, y raven no fue la excepción a esto, apenas escucho los gemidos de dolor de ambos salió de su escondite de tras de los estantes, y al verlos su reacción no se hizo esperar, de los estantes volaron libros a diestra y siniestra y un aura oscura(muerte , muerte, muerte a chico bestia era lo que pensaba ella estoy casi seguro)que exigia la sangre de ambos envolvía a raven, dándole una aspecto terrorífico a quien la viera, pero al parecer la ejecución no procedió, gracias un simple comentario burlon de una joven que pasaba enfrente…_

_-que caída se dieron, jajaja, que torpees._

_Estas palabras sacaron a raven de su trance imediato, pero ya era muy tarde, se habían dado cuenta de su presencia; ambos._

_-wahhhhh raven, q-que ,que haces aquí?-pregunto cb bastante nervioso incorporándose nuevamente y tendiéndole una mano temblorosa a tara para que se levantara, la cual acepto el gesto de buena gana con la mirada baja y visiblemente sonrojada, cosa que raven noto y no la puso de un humor mas amigable que hace un momento._

_-NADA¡-grito furiosa la titan-que te diviertas-dicho esto, se esfumo de ahí con la cara roja y sin dar tiempo a cb de explicarse._

"_flash back end"_

Al fin raven llego a su habitación, entro corriendo y se tiro en la cama, no quería admitirlo, no, pero solo había una explicación a su comportamiento, seamos francos había tenido un ataque, un ataque de llanos y dolorosos "celos". Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, si, ella estaba celosa y por si fuera poco celosa de que cb estuviese con ella, con la que los había traicionado y lo había lastimado tanto,(o al menos con alguien parecida a ella),celosa de que el la aceptara aun después de todo, celosa por que…

En el centro comercial cb, salía de la librería luego de haberse llevado un buen regaño por parte del anciano dueño del establecimiento, ¿dios como un anciano podía pegar tan fuerte?;pero estaba satisfecho y confundido; había logrado encontrar el regalo ideal para raven pero no se explicaba el comportamiento de raven en la librería.

-hey cb, me tengo que ir-esto saco a cb de sus cavilaciones-estarás bien, tu novia se veía un poco molesta.(eso échale sal a la herida)

-s-si, estaré bien, nos vemos luego, ah y gracias por la ayuda-le grito el joven verde a su amiga que ya se alejaba corriendo hacia su casa, una vez hecho esto paso a una tienda de obsequios a envolver el libro y dárselo a raven en navidad.

Saliendo del lugar se dirigió hacia la torre de los titanes.

-hey, chicos ya…-pero cb, no termino la frase, la torre se encontraba bastante mal o por lo menos un camino de destrucción que siguió hasta llegar a la puerta de la titán mitad demonio.

-hey que paso aquí?

no fue hasta toparse con robin, star y cy, que descubrió la razón, raven había llegado con un humor de los mil demonios, iba destruyendo todo a su paso, cb, no creía lo que oia, que podría haber puesto a raven de un humor tan malo.

Una sonrisa picara, se formo en la cara de chico bestia, tal vez estaba asi por que lo vio con Tara; pero ¿porque razón habría que molestarse por eso? a menos que ella sinteise algo por el, pero no, hablamos de raven, y lo mas probable era que ella lo detestara aunque el si sentía algo por ella si no por qué razón estaría todo el día intentando hacerla sonreir.

cb, decidió ir con raven para platicar, pero por mas que llamo a su cuarto no recibia respuesta, asi que desistió, se encamino hacia su cuarto a pensar que habria hecho mal para que raven este asi, aun tenia el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en el centro comercial y lo que ella le había dicho parecía bastante molesta… y por su culpa; parecia ser que hoy no seria su dia.

Raven meditaba en su habitación o por lo menos lo intentaba, su mente era un caos total, los celos la carcomían por dentro, y aun mas que celos sentía dolor, pues fue doloroso verlos juntos como si nada, como también fue doloroso lo que le dijo el día que se encontraron con ella en la calle, pero ¿Por qué le dolía? eso era algo que ella aun no comprendía, ¿por qué? diablos ¿por qué?, saboreo la frase en sus labios un momento ¿por qué? Otra vez esa pregunta la aquejaba, no aguantaba más; tal vez lo mejor sería mantener su mente ocupada y apartada de esos sentimientos. Ahora debía enfocarse en la fiesta de navidad pues ya faltaba poco, y debía colaborar en las decoraciones, después de todo era una tradición para ella decorar con sus amigos.

Los dias pasaban y entre cb y raven las cosas no parecían ir bien, por mas que cb quiso hablar con ella, esta lo ignoraba, y se quitaba. Prácticamente no pisaba el mismo sitio que el, cb se deprimia por dentro, pero no había tiempo para eso, las fiestas navideñas se acercaban mas y mas, así que porque no aprovechar las fiestas y pedirle perdón a rae por lo que sea que el hubiese hecho para hacerla enojar.

La esperada fecha se acercaba y los jóvenes titanes, adornaban el torre, raven por su parte, veia como los demas adornaban, por un lado queria ayudar, pero al ver al chico bestia mejor se retiraba, aprovehacaba para adornar, cuando cb no se encontraba.

Esto tenia bastante mal al joven verde, acaso lo odiaba, cual era la razón por la que ella no quería verlo ni estar en la misma habitación con el. El dia de la fiesta navideña de los titanes por fin había llegado, aunque mas que fiesta seria mas un mero intercambio de regalos que otra cosa pues todos tenían planes distintos para esa noche, el pelos parados y star iban a pasar la nochebuena a gotham city,(o eso decían ellos ke se me hace ke …mph) CY tenia una cita pero no había dicho con quien, y chico bestia había recibido una llamada aquella tarde de Tara para ir a la fiesta de navidad de su escuela y le había dicho que podía llevar a un acompañante.

La hora señalada llego y todos los jovenes titanes se encontraban en la sala, raven tuvo q aceptar que tenia que pasar la fiesta con ellos(el), aunque tuviera que tragar su orgullo frente a cb, todos veían el árbol brillar con diferentes tonos de color, abajo de este se encontraba los regalos de cada titan para el otro, la cena se llevo entre bromas, cb no pudo aguantar el cambiar la carne de cy por tofu, o como rio cuando el se atraganto con el tofu, tantas risas que raven se contagio de ellas y si bien no se rio a carcajadas una timida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y por un momento se olvido de todo, cb estaba ansioso entrgar su regalo y ver si asi raven por lo menos le dirija otra vez la palabra o tan siquiera lo dejaba estar en la misma habitación que ella.

robin fue el primero en dar el suyo a starfire, y esta a el, cy recibio uno por parte de todos, cada uno recibió los cinco regalos habituales(o casi todos), chico bestia estaba impacienta hasta que al fin le llego el turno entrego sus regalos a robin,cy, a starfire y a raven… como darle el regalo a revén, después de tanto esperar ese momento en realidad tenia miedo de que ella ni siquiera mirase el regalo antes de desdeñarlo; tomo valor, se acerco y le dio el paquete con una sonrisa timida en el rostro, ravén lo tomo y no dijo nada.

Justo cuando piensas que todo va bien, te das cuenta que no es asi, raven les dio a todos, menos a cb, o eso parecia, la verdad es que tenia su regalo pero no se atravia a darselo, los jovenes titanes la vieron mal por eso, pero no dijeron nada, cb se sintio mal, asi q con una sonrisa, para no aser sentir mal a los demas, dijo que saldria a tomar algo de aire.

Ya afuera cb se quedo pensando, mientras dentro de la torre, los jovenes titanes se encontraban disfrutando de sus regalos y preparándose para salir cada uno a sus respectivos compromisos, fue entonces que raven tomo el paquete de cb, y lo que vio le sorprendió, se trataba del libro que ella tanto quería ese que no pudo comprar el dia que salieron, y adentro venia una nota de cb:

_Rae:_

_Mmmm, luego de mucho buscar encontre el redalo perfecto, no sigas enojada conmigo, lo que sea que haya hecho no lo vuelvo a hacer lo juro, pero por favor dime que al menos seguimos siendo amigos(o ke no me odias)._

_P.S. espero que el libro sea de tu agrado, el vendedor me dijo que este te había interesado pero no lo compraste._

Las palabras de la nota, volvieron a la realidad a raven, no se había parado a pensar en los sentimientos de chico bestia, en lo que el sentía por…por "mi", retuvo un rato esa frase en sus labios. A paso rápido, fue en busca de cb, y lo encontró ahi, en la terraza con una cara que no parecia ser el cb que tanto le gustaba, que tanto los divertia, pero pocas veces se a visto a cb asi, que podria hacer, ella era la culpable de esto, se acerco y puso su mano sobre el hombro de cb, este reacciono ante esto, y cuando vio a la persona que estaba en frente no lo creia

- perdoname, yo.. no sabia- raven dijo con pausa

Descuida, no pasa nada rae- cb trataba de sonar lo mas convincente posible.

-No mientas.-le dirigió una mirada seria.

-no miento.

- quiero agradecerte por el regalo… no tenias que-

cb levanto la mirada y los ojos de ambos se cruzaron , la mirada vidrios a y distante de chico bestia se perdió en los profundos ojos negros de revén.

cb estaba triste eso lo sabia, tal vez por el regalo, no, el no se pondría asi por no recibir un regalo, tal vez era el trato que recibió de parte de ella.

-aun no te agradezco como se debe-se acerco el y lo abrazo-gracias-susurro; noto como la respiración de cb se relajaba, algo dentro de ella la hacía sentir muy bien, feliz.

La voz de chico bestia la saco de su reflexión.

-rae, mmm, me invitaron a una fiesta de navidad, y pues, puedo llevar a alguien conmigo, ¿te gustaria venir?-revén titubeo un momento, lo que pasaba por su mente y lo que estaba a punto de hacer tal vez no era lo mejor.

-me estas invitando a una cita en navidad?-pregunto tratando de parecer escéptica, levantando una ceja.

-ehh, pues, esto, ya vez…bueno si-confeso chico bestia, (este sujeto se recupera rápido de la depre eh)

Lo que paso después fue demasiado rápido, revén lo tomo la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la cara de cb parecía un tomate.

-eso es un si, dijo ravén-vamos raven

Chico bestia aun con cara de tarado y tocándose la mejilla, salió caminado de tras de raven, eso había sido el mejor regalo de navidad…

Continuara….

(na que esto sigue aquí ke si no esto aun no acaba aun falta el muérdago, un metiche y el berrinche)

Habían llegado hace un rato, la fiesta era en si bastante divertida y raven había aceptado bailar con chico bestia unas cuantas piezas, luego de un rato raven le pido a chico bestia que pararan, pues estaba exhausta después de tanto bailar. Cb acepto y le dijo que iria por unas bebidas, asi que se alejo de ahí dejando a raven sola.

Mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban los refrescos, cb choco con alguien.

-hey, oh hola bestita.-era tara

-hola, te diviertes?.

-seeee, XD.

Se quedaron palticando un rato, en medio del barullo, y de repente todos se quedaorn viendo hacia donde estaban ellos.

//////

Como cb tardaba mucho, raven decidió ir a buscarlo peor lo que vio no la puso nada contenta…

//////

Chico bestia se dio cuenta de donde estaban parados, estaban debajo de un muérdago y eran observados por todos

Tara y el se miraron avergonzados

-deberíamos?-pregunto el

-es la tradición

-bueno- y sin mas cb acerco sus labios a los de tara dandole un rapido pero dulce beso

Sin sosperchar que raven los veia entre la multitud.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo de raven, al tiempo que un dolor que parecía salir de lo mas profundo de su ser se formaba en su pecho. Afuera le cielo empezó a nublarse amenazando con una tormenta.

la alarma de los titanes empezo a sonar, un robo en el museo, cb se despide de tarra un poco sonrojado aun.

Todo había sido bastante rápido, el robo era perpetrado por un sujeto que poseía la misma tecnología para viajar en el tiempo, que el sujeto que había hecho que star se perdiera en el tiempo, aunque todo fue de lo mas extraño pues la pelea no duro demasiado y al huir el sujeto dejo caer sin inmutarse por eso un chip(como los que robo red-x) y sin mas habrio un portal y se fue.

Extrañados por ese comportamiento los titanes se retiraron a la torre, peor antes cb recogió el chip.

Ya en la torre T , robin con el chip en la mando tratba de averiguar que era excatamente, de repente un grito los distraje de lo qu estaban haciendo, un grito que al parecer venia de la habitación de Raven.

-no me molestes.

-pero rae, que paso que te hice, pensé que eramos amigos otra vez pensé que…

-CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEE.-una aura negra cubrió a chico bestia y a muhas otras cosas dentro de la torre reduciéndolas a nada y estrujando a chico bestia en eso llegaron los demás titanes.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguunto robin sorprendido al ver lo qu eraven le estab haciendoa chico bestia.

Pero raven lo ignoro.

-desearía, DESEARÍA QUE NO EXISTIESES, DESEARIA QUE ME DEJASES EN PAZ, VETE LEJOS Y NO VUELVAS, TE ODIO, POR QUE NO TE MUERES.-grito, raven al borde de las lagrimas yy del cielo empezó a caer una de las tormentas mas fuertes que se hubiesen visto en la ciudad, dentro de la torre el poder de raven lleno la sala y el chip que sostenía robin empezó a brillar, un ruido sordo y una luz cegadora los envolvió a todos.

La nieve caía lenta pero constante, y le daba a toda la ciudad un vestido blanco pero melancólico.

* * *

_mmmm, me atrase otra vez, rayos, esta vez no fue mi culpa neta; la usb donde estaban los caps del fic se me extravio y psss cunaod la encontre ya era jueves, ademas de eso estoy con mis revisones examenes, y esas cosas dios (pretextos pretextos) mmm. Este cap en lo particular solo es de trancision escondi unas cosillas de ultmo momento que revelar en algun flash back o algo ademas de cosillas por el estilo. si alguien ve alguna falta de horrografia de antemano pido perdon, XD... ok, ok, la verdad este cap lo reescribi cais completo(por eso la tardanza)._

_pasando al contenido de este cap: perdon si no quedo como esperaba, y si no es lo que esperaban para el siguiente cap, la verdad me hice bolas en algunas partes, a aquellos que no les guste como quedo esto les pido perdon de todo corazon, en serio prometo que el sig cap les gustara, lo hare lo mas interesante posible. grax a** kyubitsubasa **por estarme arreando para ke me apurara._

_y ya que estamos grax **Bro-Chan, tratare de no defraudarte.** grax a : **,Bro-Chan,lobohombre,casmus y lobo hibiky**. por sus reviews, XD._

_estoy pensando en hacer un one shot CBXTERRA la neta soy fan del raexcb pero luego de releer el contrado de judas y los teins de blackest nigth(leanlos si no toda la serie al mnos la de los teen titans esta genial sobre todo el dialogo entre cb y terra)m eentraron ganas de hacerlo pero eso sera despues de terminar este fic y aun no estoy seguro de hacer el one shot, _

_ps: a manera de disculpa hare unos drables a quien me lo pida(no hare nada k sea raexrobin politica de la casa) esto es por la tardanza entre capitulos. pidan yh les sera dado o tal vez haga un one shot claro si alguien kiere. ¬¬_

_EXXEN off_


	5. Chapter 4

Cap. 4.- Ten cuidado con lo que deseas…

…que se te puede hacer realidad.

(O una historia entre sueños, recuerdos dolorosos y la cruel realidad)

La noche era fría y oscura, bastante más tétrica de las que estaba acostumbrada a ver, su mente estaba borrosa, y no recordaba gran parte de los acontecimientos recientemente ocurridos sentía el cuerpo entumecido y adolorido, y aun estaba bastante mareada, escucho a alguien acercarse a donde estaba ella, intento incorporarse, defenderse ,pero su cuerpo estaba débil y no le respondía, miro a su alrededor; estaba en un cementerio, que ironía, un excelente lugar para morir ;vio un sombra pararse frente a ella y así impotente cómo estaba era incapaz de defenderse, la sombra levanto la mano y raven esperando el golpe fatal se desvaneció sobre la nieve, solo que dicho golpe nunca llego, la sombra la tomo en sus brazos y susurro…"Raven"; dio media vuelta y se desvaneció como un espejismo en el desierto, dejando detrás de si un lúgubre cementerio en el cual se erguía una estatua con una sonrisa radiante y burlona.

Dios el golpe había sido muy doloroso, dios que rayos había pasado, solo recordaba haber discutido con raven y… oh rayos, es verdad otra vez la había regado no quería recordar lo mucho que le dolieron sus palabras, dios ya que había reunido el valor para darle su regalo y hasta habían ido a la fiesta de la escuela de Tara…

-dios pero se veía tan linda enojada…ok, espabila no es tiempo de pensar en lo hermosa y linda que… ya bueno; a ver, donde están todos-se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba solo…o no tanto?

-hey bestita, donde estamos?-cyborg había caído a unos pocos metros de donde estaba chico bestia, se encontraban en una habitación llena de estatuas, estatuas de titanes que ellos conocían y algunos que no.

-cy, viejo este lugar no me gusta nada

-y te va a gustar menos en un momento-un sujeto en una gabardina roja les apuntaba con una flecha dispuesto a atacar.

-hey, tranquilo, somos los buenos-dijo cb mientras se ponía en guardia

Los ojos que se veían a través de la capucha se abrieron sorprendidos y por un momento titubeo los ojos se le humedecieron.

-tu… pero tú, tu … , NOOOOOOOOO,-el grito los había sorprendido, pero…¿por qué se enojaba el sujeto aquel con chico bestia?, comenzó una lucha bastante reñida entre los 3 cyborg atacaba con su cañon sónico pero ese sujeto era muy veloz, y aun así todo lo que el hacia era esquivar y no atacar, aquel sujeto miraba compungido el arma de cyborg, pues al parecer la reconocía y sabía muy bien como esquivarla, pero de repente bestita paro en seco ;enfrente de el había una estatua de una linda rubia, una cara que conocía perfectamente, "terra"

-cy , donde estamos…

El hombre había dejado de perseguirlos la ver como se había quedado cb, al ver esa estatua, sin embargo no había bajado la guardia y sin previo aviso apareció detrás de chico bestia apuntándole a la cabeza.

-quienes son, contesten y por que usan esa apariencia?-dijo mirando de reojo a cyborg y sin dejar de apuntar a a la cabeza de chico bestia.

-somos chico bestia y cyborg, de los jóvenes titanes, ahora te importaría decirnos¿ dónde estamos?

Aquella respuesta no pareció responder a la pregunta , miro a ambos con desconfianza pensando en llamar refuerzos sin embargo una voz grave y conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-hey, ya no reconces a los viejos amigos cunado los vez speedy?-baja el arco y te explicare en un momento "el" es el culpable de este meollo, asi que deja de apuntarle a…-su voz se quebró sin previo aviso y el único ojo que se podía vislumbrar gracias a la tenue luz del lugar, se pareciaba vidrioso-ejem-carraspeo, tratando de recuperar la compostura sin embargo había un deje de nostalgia en su mirada.-vamos.

-hey espera –objeto el joven verde-primero díganos quienes son y donde estamos.

la enorme sombra de un solo ojo contesto a las preguntas de chico bestia

-somos amigos, desde hace mas tiempo del que tu te acuerdas bestita, y si te consco y no creo que alla nadie entre nosotros que no te recuerde y en cuanto a la otra cuestión ,bueno mi amigo la pregunta no es donde, sino cuando…

-"raven", una voz la llamaba en susurros

-"raven", "raven", "raven" "raven",

-"raven, te ***"-donde? Donde estaba? Quien decía eso? Donde estas chico bestia?

Esas eran las preguntas que aquejaban a raven, y que no obtenían repuesta alguna, pues aun estaba en su mente sin que nadie pudiese escucharlas y darles respuesta. Y así poco a poco entre borrosas imágenes inciertas se sumió en aquel mundo de duermevela al que vamos mientras soñamos…

** el escenario le era conocido, como no iba a serlo después de todo era su habitación pero, que pasaba, hace un rato estaba en un cementerio o acaso había sido un sueño, no podía recordar de repente y ante sus ojos vio algo familiar algo familiar y doloroso, ahí estaba enfocando y escuchando una vez más las palabras de malchior cuando se libero de la maldición y le revelaba que la había engañado y que solo la había usado, la escena se difumino lentamente y paso a otra lo que sintió al ver a chico bestia con Terra, cuando la misma Terra los traiciono y el no poder ayudar a Chico bestia, o cuando chico bestia casi la golpea transformado en gorila…entonces si era un sueño o simplemente era un recuerdo… no lo sabía pero una cosa estaba claro todos y cada uno de esos momentos le dolían.

El escenario cambio una vez más, pero este era un evento mas reciéntela fiesta de navidad, sabía lo que vería pero rehusaba cerró los ojos y cayó de rodillas esperando a que todo pasara y cambiara de recuerdo pues era el más doloroso hasta el momento lentamente abrió los ojos todo estaba oscuro, suspiro un poco aliviada y se dio la vuelta…una lagrima logro escapar de sus ojos y rodo por su mejilla, ahí estaban Tara y el, dándose besándose, ese momento le había dolido y bastante aunque no eran precisamente los celos lo que lo ocasionaba sino algo mas; una vez más la imagen que la torturaba se desvaneció lentamente, aunque tal vez demasiado lentamente pera su gusto.

Otra vez su habitación, tal vez había salido de esa pesadilla…o tal vez no; la escena le era familiar había sucedido recientemente justo después de la fiesta de navidad y del robo. Chico bestia la persiguió hasta su cuarto

-rae, escúchame, quiero hablar contigo, que te pasa, dime…-por toda respuesta ella le lanzo una mirada acida y se encerró en su cuarto, afuera, el se empecinaba en tumbar la puerta para entrar.

-vete-grito raven desde adentro con su voz quebradiza por el dolor.

-NO-y sin decir más se transformo en mosca, salió por una de las ventanas de la torre y entro a la habitación de ella desde una rendija.-dime qué te pasa por que te pones asi –dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros, tenía la cabeza hacia un lado de modo que su cabello le cubría el rostro, ella al sentir el contacto con chico bestia se sintió bien, querida…pero inmediatamente regreso el recuerdo de aquel beso.

Se soltó bruscamente del brazo de chico bestia y comenzó la pelea, raven tomo a chico bestia en sus poderes y trato de lanzarlo fuera de la habitación pero cb logro zafarse transformándose en un gorila y sujeto a raven en esta forma,

-suéltame.

-no, hasta que me digas que te pasa.

-SUELTAME-su grito se escucho por toda la torre. Y genero una pequeña explosión de poder que lanzo a chico bestia al otro lado de la habitación.

-que te pasa-chico bestia seguía en el suelo adolorido.-tan siquiera déjame hablar.

-no, no tengo por qué escucharte.

-pero rae, ¿qué tienes?, porque estas enojada conmigo,

Pero ella no lo escuchaba tenia la mirada perdida y vidriosa por el llanto contenido, le dio la espalda y señalo la puerta de la habitación:

-fuera-dijo con un hilo de voz

Chico bestia al ver que la chica empezaba a temblar debido la rabia (e impotencia, celos y demás cosas que el ignoraba) contenida, se acerco e hizo algo de lo que se arrepentirían ( o no?) ambos, la abrazo por la espalda y le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos dulcemente en un intento por calmarla; la chica no hizo intento alguno por zafarse del abrazo aunque algunas cosas de la habitación se convirtieron en cenizas al momento, pero no duro mucho pues el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en la fiesta aun estaba fresco y justo cuando chico bestia abría la boca para decirle lo que el quería…todo se desvaneció. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado después, las cosas que le había gritado y todo aquello que le había echado en cara.

Se vio de repente sola en medio de la nada, simplemente ahí sola e impotente sin poder hacer nada, el dolor en su pecho había regresado mas intensamente que antes, y ahí de pie en esa inmensa soledad una lagrima de tristeza resbalo por su mejilla mientras sus labios articulaban una frase que se le escapo en un susurro "chico bestia "…**

Raven recupero la conciencia lentamente, la cabeza le dolía bastante y aun tenia el recuerdo de aquel amargo sueño, se incorporo, el lugar no le era conocido pero se le hacia familiar, lo veía todo nebuloso y desenfocado, trato de aclarar su mente para distinguir mejor ; entre las sombras dos figuras se acercaron a ella hablando entre si

-ya ha despertado

-que rayos has hecho, sabes que de nada sirve.-al parecer se dirigía a ella,se froto lso ojos y trato de enfocar su visión a aquellas 2 figuras.

-el pasado no se puede cambiar, al menos no así de fácil, no importa lo que hagas no es probable que el regrese.-la figura que hablaba parecía ser un hambre o al menos lo parecían su silueta y su voz.

La figura que le había hablado primero dio un paso mas y que do tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la habitación, se quedo de pie ahí donde estaba y al momento le siguió el otro, eran un hombre y una mujer, el tenia el cabello blanco, y vestía a la usanza de los caballeros de la ficción moderna, tenia además unas marcas en los ojos y una bufanda. La mujer era alta, vestía con una capucha negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo y su voz sonaba apagada y triste.

La mujer se retiro la capucha y raven pudo distinguirla…la conocía y la conocía muy bien aunque no sabia exactamente de que estaba hablando, había quedado en shock nada mas de verla

-no importa lo lejos que viajes, no lo traerás de regreso, créeme lo he intentado, y no funciono solo te harás mas daño a ti misma dándote falsas ilusiones. El se ha ido y no regresara jamás-una lagrima salió del ojo derecho de aquella mujer pero fue limpiada casi de inmediato y raven no salía de su asombro. cerca de ellas el hombre solo se sonreia asi mismo comm un niño que acabase de hacer una travesura.

No lejos de ahí en una casa en el centro de la ciudad robin y starfire recuperaban la conciencia y en el cementerio un cuervo se poso savemente sobre una estatua que miraba alegre y arrogantemente a todo el que la observara.

* * *

ehmmmmm, este... perdon por la tardanza es que estoy muy ajetreado con la escuela y no habia tenido time de rehacer este cap, jeje perdon(no me mateenn) weno pues antes de ke me cayera la avalancha de tareas, puse algo en mi perfil, jeje en lo personal este es junto al prologo el cap que mas me ha gustado escribir,ah y tambien el 6 jeje tratare de actualizar eN lo posible gracias a ,casmus,brochan y lobohombre por sus reviws espero que este cap sea de su agrado, acepto comentarios,tomatazos,criticas constructivas y destructivas(de estas no por fa T_T) y cualquier sujerencia que tengan la aceptare gustoso jeje emmm bueno bueno me retiro y les dejo saludos tratare de actualizar en 15 dias EXXEN OFF

PS: dedicado a y bro-chan


	6. circunstancias inesperadas

Cap 5.- circunstancias inesperadas

Todo se veía borroso en ese momento, no podía recordar con exactitud lo que había pasado, trató de incorporarse; se sentía mareado y le dolía la cabeza, tanteo el terreno en el que se encontraba era mullido, suave y olía bien, miro hacia abajo y reconoció lo que parecía ser una cama, giro su cabeza a la derecha y reconoció el paisaje que veía por la ventana: era gotham city; estaba en casa.

Se giro para seguir durmiendo, y su mano palpo algo un poco más suave y terso que la cama en la que se encontraba, siguió pallapando sin abrir los ojos y movió un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda, sintió un aroma familiar y agradable, aquello que sostenía en la mano tenia forma redondeada y era bastante suave pero a la vez firme, y mientras seguía en la labor de reconocimiento se escucho en gemido, el chico abrió lentamente los ojos, todo se veía en color rojo…de golpe sus cinco sentidos regresaron a él y se levanto instintivamente apoyándose en sus manos… aquello que manoseaba con tanto afán y que olía tan agradablemente y que le era tan familiar no era otra cosa que star.

Se incorporo asustado y recodo de golpe todo, habían estado analizando un chip con marcas extrañas, habían subido a ver qué pasaba en la habitación de raven y de repente el chip se había activado, eso era lo último que recordaba ;entonces que hacían en ciudad GOTICA. Un gemido lo saco de sus reflexiones.

Aun tenia la mano sobre uno de los pechos de starfire, retiro la mano al momento y noto que la cara de la chica estaba sonrojada,

-robin, ejeje, no hagas eso…mmm; bueno, está bien… hehehe -robín tenía los ojos como platos, que rayos estaba soñando starfire, se acerco a ella para la, pero la chica que seguía soñando con quien sabe que cosas extrañas rodeo al joven con uno de sus brazos y lo jalo hacia ella.

El joven quedo embriagado del aroma de la chica, y respondió a la acción de la joven envolviéndola en un tierno abrazo, realmente deseaba quedarse en esa posición pero un grito lo saco de sus nada "puras" maquinaciones.

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡ , que me haces¡ suelta, suelta pervertido.-grito una joven desde el umbral de la puerta, Robin se incorporo, al momento de oír esa voz giro la cabeza buscado por todos lados al la dueña de aquella voz tan familiar…lo ultimo que vio fue una melena roja dirigiéndose hacia el mientras una voz grave hablaba cosas que no logro entender.

Cinco minutos después…una joven de cabellos rojos y un hombre pelinegro discutían a uno s metros de donde robin y starfire descansaban.

-no se de que te alarmas, es natural lo que hacen.

-pero, me estaba tocando los…los…

-si bueno, el es yo, asi que no le veo nada de malo

-ehmm, si pero ellos bueno en ese momento ellos, nosotros, aun…

-por ahora?, eventualmente ;si todo pasa sin ningún percance-había un deje de amargura en su voz-estaremos juntos, o no?

Robin estaba absorto en su conversación, aunque no entendía muy bien de que hablaban resolvió incorporarse y obtener respuestas, y de ser necesario salir de ahi y llevarse a star a algún lugar seguro, se incorporo y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-ejem, disculpen, si no les molesta me gustaría hacerles unas preguntas

-y nosotros estaremos gustosos de responder a la mayoría de ellas como espero que comprendas.- diciendo esto los dos jóvenes dieron media vuelta y los tres quedaron frente a frente dejando a robin con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

Lejos en otro lugar :

-como que cuando? Ehh? No entiendo, díganme…

-al parecer hicieron un pequeño viaje en el tiempo, jajaja, lo que quiero decir es que están en el futuro.

-ok, estamos en el fut….

Chico bestia se había quedado sin palabras…su cerebrito trabajaba a todo lo qué su cheto podía ir y asi lentamente asimilo las palabras que llegaban a él…

-WHAAAAAAAAAAA¡ viajamos en en el tiempo viejo, pero entonces donde están los demás…

-debieron haber caído en distintos lugares, ese viajecito que hicieron no fue de lo mas normal, fue magico literalmente hablando, aunque no creo que raven haya hecho algo como eso…otra vez ¬¬.-el cyborg del futuro seguía hablando aunque chico bestia aun no captaba lo que quería decirle acerca de raven.

-entonces, si viajamos en el tiempo, donde está la versión futura de los demás, la de robin, el cy del futuro esta a aquí, pero y los demás? ;donde esta raven, seguro ella tiene una solución siempre ha sido muy centrada y ….

Al ver que chico bestia era igual a como lo recordaba Víctor Stone esbozo una pequeña y apenas perceptible, pero aun así sincera, sonrisa. Y mientras chico bestia seguía con su monologo acerca de donde estaban y ke hacían las versiones futuras de los titanes, se dirigió a hablar con su "yo" del pasado.

-chico bestia, tan gracioso como recuerdo-su voz parecía temblar y esto su yo pasado lo percibió- como todos lo recordamos.

-hay algo mal, tal vez bestita no lo noto pero eso era un memorial, ¿desde cuándo tenemos memoriales? Ahí había bastante gente conocida y desconocida para mi, y además porque veloz dudo al momento de ver a bestita, no hay razón para que se pusiera de esa manera; además bestita tiene razón ¿donde están las versiones futuras de los demás? , así que dime amigo que rayos está pasando aquí-mientras hablaban se iba haciendo visible la torre t.

-están bien…al menos la mayoría…-cyborg empezó a farfullar "como que la mayo…" pero no pudo ni siquiera articular las palabras en su boca ya que una voz familiar lo interrumpió con un grito.

-HEYYYYYYYYYYYY¡ CY¡-chico bestia iba detrás de los 2 cyborg y a la altura de veloz alzo la vista y salió de su monologo, emmm¿ mental?- detrás del la pared de piedra que ocultaba la puerta del memorial y de la cual salían nuestros héroes por un camino serpenteante, una joven rubia y jovial llamaba a cyborg desde una roca en lo alto del barranco y que al verlos aparecer, se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

°° ok hagamos una pequeña pausa de nuestros amigos en un momento volveremos con ellos y la vieja conocida que acaba de aparecer,(que estoy seguro ya sospechan quien es), y volvamos con el chico murciélago y con starfire °°°

Robin no tenia palabras para lo escena que estaba viviendo, mientras star una dormida hablaba cosas indecorosas en sueños…

-entonces, tu eres yo, y ella es star…

-si, de acuerdo a esto y a lo que me contaste ustedes habran llegado de harán unos 10 años al pasado…no estoy muy seguro pero por lo que me describes hubo magia involucrada…

-bien hay alguna manera de devolvernos,?

-es posible, tal vez raven pueda darnos una mano, eso si accede a ello…-la voz de dick dudo..-por cierto, quienes llegaron del futuro?...

-bueno todos estuvimos en la explosión, de hecho sucedió en el cuarto de raven, asi que supongo que todos habremos llegado al futuro.

-espera, también chico bestia?...

-emm. Si por que?

-esto puede ser un poco rudo pero hubieron ehh ciertos contratiempos en estos diez años, solo espero que raven no haya hecho nada estúpido…

Y asi sin comprender las palabras de su yo futuro robin simplemente lo observ o salir de la habitación…

ok perdon por lo mezquino del capitulo... proximamente subire los demas, no tengo excusa por la espera la neta no he tenido al inspiracion y el tiempo nescesarios prometo ponerme a ello en el proximo cap de antemano gracias a todos ellos que me leen y a lo nuevos que llegaron este cap va para camelot... haha por cierto aun no se dan cuneta de mi travsura... el cap anterior confundio a muchos pero ya en el siguiente capi dire el despapaye que hice graciaqs a todos actualizo en 3 semanas neta...


End file.
